Sonic Boom Season 3 Episode 2
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: 2A: Maria finds a crystal shard during her walk and shows them to her friends. However, a foe from Sonic's past is now after Maria and the shard. Luckily, someone show up to be her special shadow. 2B: After telling her friends about her ancestor, Sonic and the others think Maria need to be guarded. Surprisingly, Shadow is fully up to the task.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 2A: The Crystal Fragment

On a bright and sunny day on Seaside Island, Maria is taking a nice walk at the Seaside Coast. Maria looks around to see the clear sky with the sun and birds flying in the air. There is the sand with many different seashells and the bright blue ocean.

Maria stretches her arms with glee, and says, "It sure turn out to be a very nice day. I wish my friends could have join me, but they said that they're busy and I don't even know where Shadow is. I'm sure they would love to walks along the beach."

Maria continues to walk along the beach when she trips on something and falls to the sand. Maria becomes confused and looks to see something shiny in the sand.

"Huh? What's that?" Maria asks herself.

Maria sit and begins digging whatever it is in the sand. Maria becomes surprised to see what it is. It's a bright blue crystal shard.

"Oh my! It looks beautiful. I never seen anything like it," Maria says to herself.

Maria shines it to the light to see it shimmer like a diamond. The crystal then makes a rainbow through the light. For some strange reason the crystal is glowing a blue color when it's in her possession.

"I think it will look great as a decoration. I think Shadow and the others would love to see it too," Maria says to herself.

Maria puts the crystal shard in her bag and and head back to Hedgehog Village to find her friends. She is very excited to show them the crystal that she doesn't notice that she is being watched by someone else who. The being is hidden in the jungle close by and hisses in anger to see Maria taking the crystal.

In the Village, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks are sitting Sonic's house and have nothing to do by relax. Just then, they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sticks says, hurrying to the door.

She opens it to see Maria and quickly gives her a hug, "Hi Maria, great to see you! Come on in!"

Then drags her in the house. Sticks brings Maria to the others.

"Hey guys, Maria has dropped by for a visit," Sticks says.

"Hello everyone," Maria says.

"Hi Maria," Amy says.

Then she says, "Sticks, you can put her down now."

"Sorry," Sticks says.

"That's okay," Maria says.

Then Sticks puts her on the ground.

"You're not going to believe what I found on the beach today," Maria says.

"What is it? Is it something shiny?" Sticks asks.

Maria brings out the crystal shard from earlier and shows it to the others.

"A crystal shard. Cool. It's so shiny," Sticks says.

The others look to see the crystal shard Maria has.

"That's quite a find, but why did I get the feeling I've seen it before," Sonic says.

Tails observes it, "I think you're right. I've seen the crystal before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah, but it does look sparkly," Knuckles says.

"It sure is. I never seen a crystal shard before," Maria says.

Amy laughs, "Knowing you, you're planning on showing it to Shadow too."

"I do, but I haven't been able to find him lately," Maria says.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find him eventually," Sonic says.

"Okay," Maria says.

She takes the shard from the table and puts it in her bag. She then notices something else on her bag strap. She looks at it to see a strange tiny microphone of some kind. Maria doesn't remember having this on her, and wonders where it could have come from.

Later in the evening, Maria decides to walk back home so she can get some sleep. She then suddenly feel something or someone is behind her. She turns around to see no one around. She then continues walking. Suddenly, she ends up with the funny feeling again and quickly turns around, but no one is around. Maria become scared and decides to hurry home.

Later in the night, Maria is sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Suddenly, she hears strange clunking sounds and slowly wakes up. She looks at the window with sleepy eyes to see a strange large shadowy figure. Maria sits up and lets out a scream in fright.

The next day, Maria explains to the others what has happen yesterday and what she has seen at her window.

"Someone was peeking at your through your window? Are you sure that wasn't a dream?" Knuckles asks.

"It wasn't a dream and I have the proof," Maria says, and showing them the strange tiny invention she has.

Tails takes a look at it, "Hmm, this seems to be a mini microphone that is used to listen in on conversations."

"After finding that thing and walking home, I sensed that someone following me. Whoever it is is following me everywhere," Maria says, sounding scared.

Amy isn't going to stand for this, "Sonic, we gotta do something about this spying spree!"

"Yeah. Spying on girls is so uncool," Sonic says.

Sticks says, "I think Eggman has something to do with it."

"That's low, even for Eggman," Knuckles says.

"I don't know. I don't want to make any wild accusations," Maria says.

"She's right. We can't confront Eggman without any proof. Eggman might not be spying on her at all," Tails says.

Then Sonic says, "Besides, Eggman and his robots are on their 'special retreat.'"

"What kind of retreat?" Maria asks.

"Who knows," Sonic replies.

Amy says, "Maybe you should go out for a walk. That could keep your mind off of it."

"Okay. I'll see if I can find Shadow," Marias says.

"Good luck. You're going to need it," Sonic says.

"Right," Maria replies.

Maria walks out of the door to see if she can find Shadow.

Once Maria is gone, Tails begins to think of something.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails says, "I wonder if there's a connection with Maria finding the crystal shard and who might have been spying on her yesterday."

"Like what?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm not sure, but I got a strong feeling we've seen that crystal before," Tails says.

"We haven't seen that crystal before. Well, except with that incident with that rotten reptile," Sticks says.

"You mean Lyric, I don't see what he has to do with it," Sonic says.

Tails gasps, "I think he does. Remember after we defeated him the crystal the ancients had shattered again and scatter around the island."

"Oh no! You don't think Maria has found one of those crystal shards do you?" Amy asks in shock.

"You mean the crystal she found yesterday? Then that will mean that she is being spied by…" Knuckles says.

Sonic interrupts, "Lyric! He must have saw her with the crystal yesterday! And he must been spying her so he can take it!"

"And I let Maria go out with him out there," Amy realizes.

"Maria is going to be snake bait!" Sticks screams.

Maria decides to walk in the jungle to see if she can find Shadow. However, Shadow is always hard to find and usually hide in the shadows.

Maria sighs, "Shadow is always hard to find. I wish he was here to help me. I'm starting to worry on who might be spying on me."

Suddenly, Maria hears mechanical sounds, and quickly looks behind her.

"Um hello? Who is it?" Maria nervously asks.

Maria keeps hearing some strange mechanical noises.

"Who's there?" Maria scaredly asks.

Marai turns her head and bumps into something causing her to fall over. She rubs her head to feel the pain. She looks up and becomes spooked to see a giant green snake with a robotic body. It's like snake cyborg.

"Hello little girl," The snake creature says.

Maria gulps nervously, "Who… who are you?"

"I am Lyric an ancient from long ago, and I would like to have that crystal shard you found," Lyric says.

"Um, why do you want my shard?" Maria asks.

Lyric slithers around Maria and prevents her from leaving her.

"The Crystal of Power is my by right. As the last of the ancients it is my right to collect all the fragments of the crystal and put it back together," Lyric says.

"The Crystal of Power? This is really the crystal?" Maria asks.

"Correct, and it's possible that you are able to use the power too," Lyric says.

He leans close to Maria, "How do you suppose it's possible?"

"Um well, I only know a little bit about it. My grandfather told me about my… my ancestor was an ancient for a powerful crystal, but was shattered a long time ago," Maria quietly answers, but loud enough for Lyric to hear.

"I see. You must have a little bit of your ancestor's power to use the crystal. It's quite interesting to see someone who is descendent of one of my fellow ancients. How would you like to help me find the rest of them," Lyric says.

Maria gulps and whispers, "Me and my big mouth."

"Um thank you, but uh, I have to find my friend. Excuse me," Maria nervously says.

Then begins to walk away. Suddenly, the robots block her path.

Lyric laughs evilly, and says, "Sorry my dear, you don't have a choice in that matter."

"I… I don't" Maria nervously says.

"I require your help to find all the crystal fragments go that I will use it power to rule this world," Lyric says.

Maria becomes so scared that she ends up using her power, "No!"

Her power creates a bright light blinding Lyric and enough for her to make a run for it. The light clears enough for Lyric to see Maria escaping.

"After her!" Lyric commands.

Lyric and the robots begin to chase after Maria.

Maria runs as fast as she can to get away from the robot snake. Maria runs out of the jungle and hurries into Shadow Canyon. In the sky, Tails and the others are in the plane to look for Maria.

"Where is she?" Tails asks.

"I don't know, but we better find her fast," Amy says.

Knuckles notices something, "And I think I see someone running in the canyon. Bad move if someone is chasing them. There's a dead end."

Sonic looks down through the binoculars to see Maria being chased by Lyric and his robots.

"And I never thought Lyric would survive the fall we've given him. We need to get down there and help Maria," Sonic says.

"Right," Tails says, and flies the plane close to the canyon.

In the canyon, Maria continues to run with the crystal shard in her bag.

"I need to get away and find Sonic and the others. I need to…" Maria quickly comes to a halt to see a dead end.

"This is not an exit!" Maria panics.

Maria turns around to see Lyric and the robots blocking the only way out.

"Aww, all run out of places to hide. Now,be a little little girl and give me the crystal fragment," Lyric says as he slithers closer.

Maria eyes begin to water as she is too terrified to move. Then lets out a frighten scream. Maria screaming catches the attention of Sonic and the others, but ends up catching the attention of someone else.

Lyric comes closer and with his tail is some kind of strange head band, "Not to fear my dear, you'll be helping my find the crystals one way or another."

Lyric brings his claw tail closer with the headband to Maria. Maria is so scared that she isn't able to move. Suddenly, a large red and black color ball dashes to Lyric on the chest sending him back. Lyric crashes to his robot and crashes to the ground. Maria looks to see someone landing on the ground. She can see the black fur and stripes on his quills.

With tears from her eyes, Maria smiles, "Shadow!"

Shadow picks up Maria and glares at Lyric, "Listen here, Lyric. If I ever catch you or any of your robots near her again, then you'll really regret it."

"Chaos spear!" Shadow adds.

He uses his power to launch spears of energy at Lyric and his robots. Shadow then flies up the canyon with Maria in his arms. Then lands on the top of cliff and skates to get to the village. Sonic and the others end up watching the whole thing from the plane and follow them back.

"Looks like Shadow got it handled," Sonic says.

In Maria's home, Shadow places her on the couch and Maria looks at Shadow without saying a word.

Shadow asks, "Are you alright?"

Soon Maria begins to cry and hugs him, "Oh Shadow! I was so scared!"

Shadow never feels this way before. He never has seen Maria this scared before. He simply shows a calm smile, and hugs her back to comfort her. He feels that Maria is someone that he needs to protect, and will be sure she is safe.

Later in the night, Maria is fast asleep in her bed. She has a rough day, and is very tired. Outside the window and standing on the tree branch by the window, Shadow decides to stay by Maria and watch her for the night in case Lyric comes around. He is going to live up to this kind of devotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2B: Maria's Special Shadow

The next day, everyone decide to meet in Tails Workshop to explain about the situation that is happening. Because of yesterday's incident, everyone want to hear what has happen. Everyone are sitting in the living room with Maria. Shadow decides to keep a close distance to Maria, but far enough from Sonic and the others.

"So let's see if we have this straight, you're practically a descendent of one of the ancients of the Crystal of Power?" Amy asks.

"Yes. At least, that what my grandfather told me. He said that is kind of the reasons why I have my powers. My family has these powers for generations. Mine isn't all that powerful though, but I do my best to use it," Maria says.

"I doubt of it to be small after what you did to Eggman's robots," Sonic says.

"But what do we do? We have the crystal and Lyric is looking for the rest. Other than Lyric, Maria is the only one who could use the crystal's power," Amy says.

"You're right. It's not safe for her to go around town or anywhere by herself if Lyric is going to attack her again," Sonic says.

"So what do we do?" Sticks asks.

"I think what Maria need is some muscles by her side," Knuckles says.

"A what?" Sticks asks.

"I think what the red dope means is that Maria needs someone to watch her. I'll be up to the task," Shadow speaks up.

Everyone turn their heads to see Shadow.

"Shadow? You want to be Maria's bodyguard or something?" Sonic asks.

"As long as Lyric is around, Maria's life is endanger. I'll be watching over her. You are going to find Lyric," Shadow sternly says.

Sticks whispers to Maria, "I think he's serious about keeping you safe. I think it's best for you to accept it."

Maria giggles in reply.

Later on, Maria is walking to the store to do some shopping. Shadow is sticking by her and not letting her out of his sight. Maria buy some some things she needs for her home. She then pays for it, and walks out.

Maria turns to Shadow, "It's very nice of you to go to the grocery store. I hope I'm not wasting any time."

"Not at all. I don't really do much," Shadow says.

"I see," Maria says.

The two continue to walk across the village to take the groceries home. At a different part of the village, Eggman along with Orbot and Cubot are trying to get some supplies for the island. Of course, the two robots are carrying most of the stuff.

"What a lovely day for going out and do some shopping," Orbot says.

"Yes. And let's not forget another day of getting beaten by Team Sonic when I build my new invention," Eggman grumbles.

"Aww, don't be negative. You just need to come up with a good plan on how to defeat Team Sonic," Cubot says.

"I throw everything I can think of at them, but so far, nothing works. I need to try a new angel that can be used to put a stop to Team Sonic once and for all," Eggman says.

Cubot then notices, "Aww ain't that sweet, Shadow and Maria are walking together."

"Huh?" Eggman replies confused.

Eggman goes hide behind one of the wall. Then drags the two robots behind the wall as well. The three peak out to see Shadow and Maria walking together. Maria looks very happy to be with Shadow, and Shadow doesn't seem to mind being around Maria.

"Huh? That's an interesting sight. Shadow never seems like the type to be around anyone," Eggman thinks.

"I think it's rather sweet. It goes to show that everyone can find someone special in their lives," Orbot says.

"Yeah. Maria is nice and Shadow is not so nice. She completes him," Cubot says.

"I wouldn't let Shadow hear you say that, but it does give me an idea on how to defeat Team Sonic," Eggman says.

"How?" The robots ask.

"You'll see. I just need to get my rocket scooter," Eggman says.

After groceries shopping, Shadow and Maria are having some ice cream.

"That was a nice idea to get some ice cream," Maria happily says.

"Yeah. I guess," Shadow says.

Shadow looks around from left to right, "No sign of Lyric yet."

"Do you think he'll bother us again?" Maria asks.

"I'm not taking chances in case he does. We need to keep our eyes open, anything could happen on this island," Shadow says.

Suddenly, something zooms right past him.

"What the…" Shadow begins to ask, but notices Maria is missing.

"Maria?!" Shadow shockley asks, looking around.

Suddenly he hears someone calling out, "Oh Shadow!"

Eggman turns his head to see Eggman on what looks like a rocket scooter. On the passenger car is Orbot and Cubot on one and Maria is strapped in on the other.

"I hope you don't mind if I give Maria a ride and a grand tour my evil lair? If you like her back, then you'll have to come to my lab," Eggman says.

Then drives away with Maria on it. Shadoe grits his teeth in anger and uses his jet shows to skate after him.

In Eggman's Evil Island Lair, he and his robots reach the hideout with Maria. Eggman places her on the ground and traps her in a bubble.

Maria firmly crosses her arms, and asks, "What is the meaning of this Dr. Eggman?"

"I'm glad you ask my little yellow hedgehog. I thought it will be nice if you can visit," Eggman says.

"As your prisoner?" Maria asks with a firm look.

"Okay, maybe as your prisoner, but consider this as a little visit," Eggman says.

"Why did you brought me here?" Maria asks.

Eggman says, "Alright long story short, I need Shadow to help me to defeat your friends Sonic and the others. And if he wants you back, then he'll have to defeat Team Sonic for me."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, you remember what happened the last time Shadow got involved?" Orbot asks.

"Yeah. You really made Shadow mad after tricking him with the fake video. I thought he was going to tear you limb from limb," Cubot says.

"Huh? You mean Shadow tried to destroy Eggman?!" Maria asks in shock.

"It's Eggman's fault for tricking Shadow," Cubot says.

"It's not my fault!" Eggman protests.

Then admits, "Alright it is my fault because I needed him to defeat Sonic for a video game I was making."

"I don't Shadow like that very much," Maria calmly says.

"It's not as bad as Shadow almost defeated Sonic and almost destroyed the world," Orbot says.

Maria becomes stunned, "What?! You mean he really tried to destroy the world?!"

"Again, it's Eggman's fault," Cubot says.

"Why is everyone blaming me?!" Eggman yells.

"Because you're hostile takeover has always get us into trouble with Team Sonic, Shadow, and other kinds of reasons," Orbot says.

Eggman groans, "Fine. I admit, my plans gets us into trouble. However, I am very sure of myself that this plan will work."

"If Shadow doesn't get you first," Cubot says.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Orbot asks.

"Because Shadow is going to destroy Eggman when he get his hands on him. He's aggressive, gives people the cold shoulder, and very mean," Cubot says.

Suddenly, they hear loud clanging and thumping sounds.

"What the…" Eggman asks.

Eggman turns to the video screen and it turns on to see Shadow banging at the door.

"I'm afraid Shadow is going to break down the wall again," Orbot says.

Maria nervously laughs, "I think you really made him mad."

Shadow comes up the camera and angrily says, "Eggman! Come out you coward!"

"I think it's time if we give Shadow some space," Eggman says.

Then commands the robots, "Orbot! Cubot! Stall him!"

"Maybe letting me go would be a better idea?" Maria suggests.

"I have to agree, "Orbot says.

"I'm just going to run away," Eggman says.

Eggman presses the button and is sucked through a tube, and hope running away from Shadow will be the answer. Suddenly, Shadow breaks through the wall and runs past the robots, knocking them down.

Mari smiles in relief, "Hello Shadow."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Shadow says.

Shadow breaks the orb with his fist and free Maria.

Then glares at the robots, "Where is Eggman?!"

"Uh, where's who?" Cubot asks.

Maria puts her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Shadow, Eggman didn't hurt me. Although, he did told me that he wants you to defeat Team Sonic and wants to use me as a bargaining chip. Eggman and the robots told me a few things about you."

"What kind of things?" Shadow asks.

Maria begins to feel uneasy.

He then stares at the robots with a vicious glare, "What in the world have you been telling her?! The way she look just now I wonder…"

"Um yeah. I kind of told you, about what you did in the past, and…" Cubot says.

Orbot quickly covers his mouth, "It's nothing."

Shadow clutches his fist and walks to the robots. Maria gasps in shock. She then covers her eyes to hear the sound of banging, clustering and something getting ripped off. She puts her hands down and opens her eyes to see Shadow walking towards her and taking her hand.

Ge walks her away as he says, "We're going now."

"Um okay," Maria says.

Shadow continues to take Maria until they are out of the lair. Still in the lair and only have their heads left, Orbot and Cubot simply stare there with scared expressions.

Orbot manages to say, "That could have gone better."

In Sonic's Shack, Sonic is sitting in the living room watching television. Just then, Eggman barges into the shack and in a panci.

"Quick Sonic! You gotta protect me!" Eggman screams.

Confused, Sonic asks, "Uh why?"

"Long story short, I kidnapped Maria and now Shadow wants to rip me to shreds. He's going to squash me until I'm a pancake," Eggman says.

"Yeah. That's about one way to make him mad," Sonic says.

Then asks, "Where's Shadow now?!"

Just then, the door burst open to see Shadow. Shadow walks into the room while Maria is trying to drag him by the arm.

"Come on Shadow, you don't need to do this. He didn't hurt me. Please Shadow," Maria says.

Sonic says, "Whao! Hold on Shadow, maybe you should calm down. I mean, Maria is fine now. There's no reason you need to scramble Eggman."

"It's alright Shadow. You just need to calm down and remember that me being safe is the most important senario. You don't have to do this," Maria says.

Shadow sighs, "Fine. But the next time, Eggman pulls this stunt, he is really going to regret is."

"Thank you Shadow," Maria says. Then gives him a hug.

Shadow sighs, but shows a small smile on his face. He has to admit, having Maria safe is the number one priority. However, Eggman is going to be history if he does this stunt again on Shadow's watch.

After the day come and gone, Maria decides to invite Shadow for dinner. The two friends are eating their dinner. Maria smiles at Shadow and is glad to be with him.

Shadow sighs, "The robots told you about the things I did huh?"

"Not much, just about you almost destroying the world and almost tearing Eggman to shreds," Maria says.

"That's what Eggman gets for tricking me the way he did," Shadow says with his arms crossed.

"I guess so. What Eggman did wasn't very nice, but maybe destroying the world isn't the answer or destroying Eggman for that matter," Maria says.

"Even though he deserves it," Shadow remarks.

"I'm sure he'll learn his lesson and not try to attack us," Maria says.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "I like to believe that, but I doubt that very much."

"Try to have some fun once in a while Shadow. I'm sure things will turn out good in the end," Maria happily says.

"If you're sure," Shadow says.


End file.
